The Truth Of A Crystal
by creativeexpressions
Summary: On the One Year Anniversary of Sarah's Experience in the Labyrinth, she's left alone in the house, and recieves an unexpected proposition. Romance JS Pairing Of Course! LANGUAGE AND CONTENT WARNING AHEAD! Please R & R!
1. 1  An Introduction

_Chapter One – The Introduction_

As she adjusted herself to the familiarity of her bedroom surroundings, she suddenly felt embarrassed. Recalling the dream she had the previous night was warming, yet a strange feeling of truth rose form her inner core.

As she got up from her bed, on an unusually foggy Friday morning, she was happy to remember that there was no school that day, as the school was closed due to building works. Whilst standing up and stretching, Sarah Williams realised it was a year to the day since herself, at sixteen years of age, had defeated the powerful Goblin King and rescued her baby brother from the clutches of the Kings claws, in the Underground.

Since returning, Sarah had grown out of her toys and her costumes. Her bedroom was now simple and modest, but still warmth and joy emanated from its four walls. It was modern, yet feminine, yet the figurines of her 'Underground Friends' remained; the loyal Hoggle, the ever-comforting Ludo, the crazy Fierys, the trustworthy Sir Didymus and Ambrosias. Yes, even her figurine, which looked suspiciously like Jareth, remained on her dressing table, and from time to time she'd take a 10 minute break from whatever she was doing - just to stare at it.

She had always spoken on a weekly basis to her Friends, but over the last six months, especially with the important annual school exams, she hadn't the time for a social life, let alone chat to her gang of weird and wonderful creatures.

Toby was now 2 years old, lively and already seeming to have a high intelligence plus a dislike of authority – much like his older sister!

As it was 10.30am, Sarah decided to get dressed before going downstairs. She wore dark navy blue jeans with a fitted lilac Ziggy Stardust. She brushed her hair quickly as she stepped into her soft cotton blue slippers. As she was walking briskly down the stairs, she felt triumphant, at the thought of what she accomplished the year before – overpowering the Goblin King was something to be proud about!

"Oh look Sarah, you're up early", Karen snarked sarcastically.

"Sarah, she didn't mean it. Karen's just anxious about getting to her parents house before nightfall. Now the details about where we are going – your stepmother's parents – are on the fridge along with any telephone numbers you might need, okay?", Sarah's father instructed. Toby then waddled over to Sarah and put both his arms round her right leg, yelling "Bye Bye Sawah. Love youuuuu!". With that, Karen picked him up and took him into the car giving Sarah a wry smile and a quick "goodbye".

With her brother and stepmother settling into the car, Sarah's father gave her a meaningful hug, "Now, no drinks, drugs, boys, men, parties or sleepovers. Got it? Or, you'll be eaten to death by Merlin", he said, looking lovingly at the family's gorgeous Old English sheepdog. Walking her dad to the door, Sarah felt content and mature, as this was the first weekend that she'd ever be allowed to stay on her own – and not look after Toby. She felt excited at all of the possible things she could do over the next 2 and a half days – although that wasn't going to be any of the things her father mentioned!

She waved goodbye as the car was turning the corner, out of the drive, feeling almost sick with the anticipation of tonight's events. She shut the door with considerable energy, and smiled, as she had now finalised her plan…


	2. 2  It's You!

" _**The Truth Of A Crystal "**_

Chapter Two – "It's You!"

Roughly half an hour after her father, brother and stepmother had departed, Sarah started to put her plan into action – baking!

She had been on a diet (But hadn't really successfully stuck to it!) for a month, so she decided that the next 60 hours were going to break ALL of the dieting rules! She wasn't going to have lunch, as it was now 11.30am, and she had only just had breakfast. She decided that she was going to make herself a three course meal for the evening.

In her head, she had already planned what she was going to cook, and she knew that cooking would take up all of the afternoon. "Well, at least it will help time go quicker if I busy myself", she thought idly. Her father had made an organic rich tomato soup that morning, so she thought to herself that she didn't need to make another starter. The main course was going to be a self made pizza. Now that she had finished making the pizza base, she had to wait for 45 minutes while it rose. As it was now 1pm, she thought she might spend those 45 minutes reminiscing about her adventure in the Labyrinth, the previous year. She thought of the kindness of the worm, the confusing door knockers, the scary cleaner in the tunnels, being trapped in the Oubliette with Hoggle and the amazing battle against the Goblins!

Then she remembered. Cursing aloud, she realised that she was remembering a part of her adventure that had stayed hidden in the corners of her mind since that night, no matter how hard she tried to remember it over the last 364 days. It was what happened after she had taken a juicy bite out of the poisoned peach ("Ha!", she thought, "how original Jareth – a poisoned peach!"), that she had desperately wanted to know.

It was all too real, too lifelike for Sarah to cope with. She stood up, the kitchen chair crashing loudly to the floor. "Holy fuck!", she yelled, for what she remembered, is what she had secretly fantasised about – the Venetian themed masquerade ball.

She did remember. She remembered standing there, with all of these gorgeous men and women dancing around her, dressed ever so elegantly in beautiful gowns with goblin-esque masks on. Sarah remembers being in a dazzling white meringue dress, her hair up and decorated with jewels and her make-up looking adult and perfect. She takes a deep breath as she moves through the crowd and then freezes. She freezes, as she sees him.

Sarah screamed and jumped back as the oven timer bleeped at her, telling her the pizza base was ready to garnish with her favourite toppings – Italian chicken, ham, tomatoes, sweetcorn and onion. After finishing cooking the pizza and making herself her favourite chocolate fudge cake, Sarah started the indulgence part of the evening – the eating!

She sat down in front of one of her favourite films and felt content chilling out and eating.

By the time she had finished eating, watching the film, watching one of her favourite American TV shows, cleared up and tidied the kitchen up, she was surprised to find out it was now 9pm. Before seeing if her plan would work, she decided to run herself a warming and relaxing bath. As she was filling the bath with her favourite lavender and jojoba oil, she thought to herself "Its weird that I ended up alone today, I have always wished today I would be alone. Ha! It's almost like he arranged it!". As the water level was reaching a decent height, Sarah went into her parents' room and brought back the phone, in case anyone phoned looking for them. The only lights left on in the house were the kitchen, hall, landing and her bedroom lights. She had lit 15 scented candles in the bathroom, making it a haven to escape away to. Just before she got undressed and got into the bath, she walked bravely into her bedroom, opened the door of her wardrobe, and took out a box that was hidden away on the top shelf at the back. It was a red book, small in size. She smiled warmly as she walked back in to the bathroom, put the book on the floor next to the bath, undressed and got into the warm water, the bubbles covering her body.

She hadn't been brave enough to read or speak one sentence that was in that book since that very night last year when she had, stupidly, wished away her brother, to "the castle beyond the Goblin City", where she then had 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth and rescue her baby brother, or he would have become a goblin under the Goblin King forever.

As she was alone, she decided she was going to read the book out loud, being careful not to say the words "I wish the Goblins would come and take me/you/him/her away".

As she opened the pages to the inside cover, she was surprised that she had forgotten the words she had scrawled on the inside cover, the night she had returned home from the underground – "It is now known that the Goblin King fell so in love with the girl that he'd silence himself from her, until she wanted to see him again". Laughing at her own immaturity she scolded herself mockingly saying "Oh Jareth! Jareth! I want you! I need you! Now!". She laughed so much and so hard at this she made herself cry!".

After waiting a minute, she said aloud "Nope! See! It doesn't work! Pah!". With that she settled herself and started reading. It was almost as if the author had been her, for the description of the story was so similar!

Having "chilled out" enough now, Sarah felt ready to get out of the bath and go and play the piano for a while – not wanting to bother getting dressed, just having her big bath towel around her. After placing the book back on the floor, Sarah noticed a sudden breeze that appeared from nowhere, which made all of the candles flicker violently. This scared Sarah a little bit, but she just put it down to her moving around and disturbing them.

Standing up to reach for her towel, the door suddenly swung open.

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S YOU!"…


	3. 3 Deja Vu

" _**The Truth Of A Crystal "**_

Chapter Three – Déjà Vu

"My my my!", he exclaimed, "Well my pet. You called. I came. I expected to see you, but I didn't expect to see ALL of you", he grinned. His eyes scanning her naked body; the tone of his voice holding 1000 possibilities.

"I er, erm, er…fuck", she stuttered. Sarah couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. All she could do was look at the Fae standing in front of her. All she could do was LOOK. She felt naked – in every sense of the word. She looked at him – the black boots, the silver TIGHT leggings, the white poet shirt, the black leather waistcoat, the riding crop, the black leather gloves, the way his long spiky hair moved, even though there was no breeze, his amulet. Then she saw. She saw his face, almost beautiful, with his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Jareth", she managed to squeak. She knew she should curse him, hate him, loathe him, never want to see him again, yet all she could think about was getting over the side of the bath, wrapping her arms round him and kissing him.

"Oh Sarah, I have missed seeing you!", Jareth said with slightly too much playfulness, especially on the word "seeing". Sarah reached over to grab the soft white fluffy bath towel, but as she laid her hand on it, he moved, quick as lightening, and tightened his hand over her wrist, saying "Now, my pet. You are naked and you call me to be your _slave _and now you want to cover yourself up?". He leaned in, his breath almost tingling on her neck, in the most seductive way possible, "I'm sure that putting clothes ON wasn't part of your plan was it? Hmm?". With that he turned and swaggered out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as she heard the bathroom door close, Sarah had to move to lean against the bathroom wall, her legs would not support her. She was breathless; a rosy mist spread from her cheeks all the way down to the bottom of her neck. "For fucks sake girl, get a hold of yourself. You hate him. He kidnapped your brother. You do not find him attractive in any way. I mean, you do not want to know what's under those tight grey…", she said to herself in her head. She then realised where her trail of thought was going and stopped before she could finish the sentence.

Still leaning against the wall, she couldn't define whether that was a very active dream or whether it was a real event and he was in her house. There was only one way to find out. Gathering all the strength that she could muster, she climbed over the side of the bath and wrapped her towel around her. After draining the bathwater and getting into her new silky PJs – pink silk shorts and cami top, she decided that playing the piano to sooth her mind would be the best thing – either she would find the Fae, or she wouldn't. She knew that playing the piano was the best way to play the waiting game. So, she took a deep breath and opened the door, half expecting him to be lying in a very seductive pose on her bed. But he wasn't. She quietly crept round the house, wishing to find him hiding in some corner of the house, waiting, like a lion waits to pounce on a gazelle, waiting to get his prey. But he wasn't.

Finally she walked fumbly into the study, the books on the bookcase always soothed her overactive mind, and they reminded her that only hard work and solid materials SHOULD be believed. She didn't turn the main light on, as she felt it was too harsh for her mood, she only turned on the small table lamp, which stood directly to the left of the piano.

As she sat down on the piano bench, she realised that she hadn't played in a while. She took out some sheet music to her favourite piece. It was by an Italian composer, who she could never remember the name of. Even the name of the piece seemed to calm her down – Le Onde. The mellow, sorrowful piece always reminded her of him. She had no idea why, even though it had a simple message to the name - "I miss you". She called it her "Jareth song". Every time she played it, it reminded her of the time she had spent with him in the Underground.

As the final chords died away, a familiar, rich, smooth, deep voice slid across the dimly lit room, "Well, I can see you like to serenade your lovers, Sarah, but can we now get to the real reason you called me here". His voice made her spine tingle. She just sat there for a few seconds, breathing deeply, realising that this is what she had dreamed about since she last saw him. This time she knew he was real. He was there, just a few feet away from her. This was not a school-girl crush. She felt such feelings for him, even though society and even her moral judgement said this man shouldn't be making her feel this way. She breathed away her tears, not wanting to see he did have such power over her, even though those words "You have no power over me" were said with such spite, such truth last year.

"The real reason, Jareth", she questioned him, her voice unwavering. "Yes, Sarah, I can see into your mind, I can read your thoughts, I enter your dreams. You cannot breathe without thinking of me. You wanted to see me again. To express how you feel. To come back", he paused, "to come back to the Underground with me and be my Fae queen".

"What?", she demanded, "No! I wanted to see my friends again, not you!", by this point, she was crying and her breathing was erratic. She had no idea how this immortal being had such power over her, how he knew the very secrets of her heart!

She stormed out of the room, uttering her most infamous line "Its not fair!". As if by magic, he appeared before her. "Sarah, this is a crystal. It will show you your drea-". She cut him off "Boy am I having a sense of Déjà vu here. You said this to me on this very night last year and it was just a ploy to get me to fight my way through the Labyrinth, to suffer. But I survived. I rescued Toby. I remember everything. I won. You didn't!".

"Well then how comes you don't remember the Ball? How comes you don't remember the climax of our actions. I know that's where you try to go back to when you feel angry or sad. It is your sanctuary. I know you want to know what happened.", he smirked and ran his hand down her face, filling her head with thoughts that she tried so desperately to resist.

He stepped closer to her, he stepped behind her. He took his left hand and ran it up the side of her body until it rested in a diagonal line at the right hand of her neck. He placed his head beside hers. In his right hand, he held a crystal ball. She tensed at the realisation of his body next to hers. Her mind and heart were screaming different things. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, the possibilities of what would happen next were killing her.

His plan of seductively whispering into her ear worked better than he imagined.

"Would you go back to the masquerade ball, if you could", with this he placed the crystal ball into her hand and leaned in even further "If it's worth the risk, have a look. Your curiosity has to know. You want to go back there again. I know"


	4. 4 Reality: Seeing or believing?

" _**The Truth Of A Crystal "**_

Chapter Four – "Reality: Seeing Or Believing?"

Her mind was thinking a thousand thoughts; her body was thinking a thousand other ones. Her pulse racing, her breathing erratic, her mind colliding with sickening feelings, Sarah knew that having his barely clothed skin touching her body was playing out to be a very dangerous game. She was losing her emotions, losing her reason, her senses becoming more heightened the longer the pair had body contact. It took all of her energy to turn around, their bodies still pressed together. She looked confidently into those deep pools of energy, the eyes that betrayed all Kingly effort to conceal the thoughts behind them. As soon as she looked truly, deeply, into his eyes, her confidence faded. She opened her mouth but no words came. "I..Ja…I.." and with that, she fainted into his arms. No matter how hard the King tried to wake her, his Sleeping Beauty would not awake. He did not want to use any unnecessary magick on her at this stage; he was saving the fireworks for the first night they spent together. The Fae decided that the best course of action would be to place the mortal on the bed, and wait until she was truly ready, to show her what the Labyrinth had become, since its ruler had been rejected by a mere mortal girl.

The waking sun was heavy on her eyes, she felt hot and confused. Slowly opening her eyes, Sarah realised that what happened last night was not a dream. She could still feel him; still feel his hot breath on her cold shoulder. Her soul was a sea of mixed emotion; she was filled with a combination nausea, confusion, dread, hate, and worst of all, lust. She knew he had previously tried the trick of hiding in the house, so she rose from her bed, quicker than she should have done, and ran frantically around the house. "Jareth! Jareth! I see! Where are you? Jareth?!". To which no reply came.

Feeling disheartened and more confused than ever, she was trying to accept the fact that she had to be patient, the Goblin King would come to the girl when she was ready. Even though it was 8am, Sarah felt more alive this morning than any morning before. She went to the kitchen, made herself some fresh orange juice and slowly climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the curtains, and laid on her front on the bed, having placed the drink on her bedside cabinet. Having opened Chapter 22, she decided to read more of the Labyrinth story, having the book more as a 2nd person journal, rather than a piece of author-written creative fiction. She was so engrossed in the story, she had just got to the triumph of the group over the Bog Of Eternal Stench, that she was denying her body's feelings – her body was making her eyes feel very heavy, but she would not close them. She did not want to fall into that eternal blackness and not dream of her previous experiences. Yet, she gave into her bodies cravings, the last line being the Goblin giving the girl the peach and her saying "Everything's dancing…"

Sarah woke up with a start, feeling annoyed that she fell asleep. Turning over onto her right side, even thought she was not fully alert, the pillows, duvet and even the bed didn't feel familiar. She opened her left eye carefully – what she saw frightened and confused her – she was sleeping in a King size, four poster bed! The room had a deep red and black tone, and it was furnished with silver ornaments. The room had lots of mirrors, reflections were everywhere, creating a sense of space – not that there needed to be in a room that size. Sarah scoffed as she saw that the person who owned the room had a mirror on the ceiling, "Whoever owns this room must be a self-obsessed pri…" She stopped. There was only one possibility. She saw that fresh (human) clothes had been laid out on the dresser opposite the bed – her favourite jeans, her favourite Ziggy Stardust T-shirt, all washed and smelling fresh. She dressed as fast as she could and stood at the door. Her hand on the handle.

Nothing, be it in her imagination or in reality could prepare her for what she saw next. Opening the door quickly, she saw Goblins, wandering up and down the stairs, which led directly to the bedroom that she had been sleeping in. There was only one possible explanation – Jareth had kidnapped HER and taken her back to the castle. She had slept in HIS room. HIS room. She felt pleased with herself, yet strangely sick at the same time. She was glad that no Goblin had seen her. She shut the door with as much haste as she had opened it. She ran over to the mirror to see her own reflection. But what she saw, sickened her to her core. After staring at her own reflection for a few seconds, she saw Jareth lying in bed, asleep. His arm draped over a young, sleeping, raven-haired beauty who was lying fast asleep on his chest – she gasped as she saw the raven-haired girl was herself. She immediately spun around to find that the situation in the mirror was real. She was staring at the bodies of herself and the Goblin King. She shut her eyes, not believing this to be true.

She pushed her eyes open, begging everything in reality to wish it not true. She gasped again as she saw she was lying on her bed, in the same position that she had woken up in. She sat bolt upright, not able to get her head around her "dream". She looked around her room – everything was as it should be – nothing out of place – except one thing.

A note on her pillow which read:

"My dear Sarah, which was just showing you a fantasy you want, in the deepest place of your heart, to come true. Is reality seeing, or believing? If you are ready to believe, just call. J."

Pulling on jeans and a T-shirt and her shoes as fast as she could, she ran down the stairs as if she was running from an attacker, she grabbed the house keys, opened, closed and locked the front door and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran for a good half an hour, until she got to the park. Her park. The park where she used to go and recite lines from the Labyrinth book. She sat down on the bench, breathless. Not knowing what was real, questioning her existence and questioning the reality of every thing which was around her. With so many questions eating her alive, Sarah finally broke down into deep sobs. Deep sobs of loss, not sobs of teenage angst. She felt real pain. She wished she could take the pain away. Whilst sobbing so hard, it was only after while that she heard people calling her in a whisper "Sarah! Sarah!". She turned around to look into the large collection of trees, situated at the far end of the park. She cried even more to see it was the silhouettes of her friends – Ludo and Hoggle. She felt such comfort. She felt like a warm blanket had captivated her soul. She couldn't see them, but she heard them "Sarah, to help us, you need to believe". And then – they were gone.

Realising what those words meant, Sarah ran home. With hope and anticipation, Sarah ran, ran faster than she thought she could. Not stopping to carefully place the keys on the kitchen table, Sarah ran upstairs, where she had the quickest shower possible. She was in agony whilst waiting for the hairdryer to finish drying her hair. She knew what she wanted. She realised that she had denied what she had wanted for so long, yet she knew that by indulging Jareth, she would go back on every promise of denial that she had made herself.

Once dressed and ready, she stood at her bedroom mirror and called out in a loud voice, "Jareth! I am ready to see, to believe". She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

With that, she opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a ballroom, the same ballroom that Jareth had sent her the year before, when she ate the poisoned peach. Clambering through the crowd, she, the Cinderella, waited to find her Prince. Even though he was in the middle of a vast crowd, when the two locked eyes, she knew in her heart that this is what she wanted. As if by magic, she found herself waltzing with the Goblin King. He was strong, radiant, and everything a King could be. She no longer felt like a silly little girl, too young to be caught in a place she shouldn't be – Sarah felt like a queen. She felt this was her destiny. He was singing along to the same song, she had never known what the song was, yet she had always known it.

They waltzed round the room, while all the other couples stood to the side and watched this great sight. During an instrumental section of the song, Jareth lent into her and whispered "Sarah, I can see into your soul. This is how you wished it to be. I WILL be there for you – when you fall". Sarah felt overwhelmed by this tone, this tone of voice that she had never seen before in him. A kindness, a weakness that would only be known to her. What he had said to hear last time they met resounded in her ears "Love me, fear me, and I will be your slave".

As the chords of the song died away, Jareth and Sarah bowed to the applauding crowd. Jareth walked Sarah out of the ballroom and closed the ballroom doors. She found they were on the landing of a great staircase. She knew this was reality; this wasn't her mind OR Jareth playing tricks on her. He stood behind her, as he had done in her bedroom and said, in a pure, soft, gentle yet playful voice,

"You have a choice Sarah. To go up the stairs, is my bedchamber, to go down is to go home, where the possibility of returning will be significantly reduced. What is your destiny, your reality, Sarah?"…


	5. 5 Dreams, Wishes and Prepositions

" _**The Truth Of A Crystal "**_

Chapter Five – Dreams, Wishes and Propositions

"What?!", she demanded, taking a few steps forward and turning to face him, "You expect me to make a life changing decision in a few seconds?. You want me to decide to be your slave until I die or never see you and have no memory of this place? I wont do it! It's not fair!". Sarah felt so lost and confused, staring into the smirking face of her nemesis, yet her nemesis was the man that she wanted to experience so much with.

Jareth's smirk faded into a look of almost annoyance, "Look, Sarah, if you cannot handle the life I am offering you, then you may as well give up the challenge and go home". Sarah did not understand how he could make her choose. "Jareth, I am seventeen years old. I', just not ready to make the people at home forget about me. IF I stayed here, couldn't I just go and visit them regularly, they wouldn't have to see me. I just need the comfort of not being stranded in this place", she paused, "alone". Walking towards her, Jareth took her face in his left hand, "Sarah, my pet, with me, you will not need anyone else. I am not as frightening, as you believe. You forget, I see into your dreams, your thoughts. I know you want to know what it is like for me to be your slave, attending to your every need".

She took a few minutes to stare into space and think of the life she had, Aboveground. She had no real friends, only acquaintances. She never went out and enjoyed herself. Her only companions were the figurines of her friends in the Underground. Karen didn't care about her, her father cared, but he was too busy with his new wife to take any notice of her. Everyone's attention was focused on Toby. Although she loved him, she wanted one day, one week, where she could be selfish and not have to think about her brother all of the time. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Jareth.

"Let me finish before you comment on what I am about to say. Jareth, I do not want to go home, but I'm not sure that I want to stay here for all eternity. What I propose is to give it a trial period. I shall take 2 weeks and then revaluate out situation. During these two weeks, you WILL permit me to return home, even though the people I visit will not see me. I will be allowed to visit the Underground friends. The most important thing that I demand of you; is that you treat me, not like one of your minions, but as your queen. Do you accept these terms?". Sarah then smirked as she stood confidently in front of the dumbfounded Goblin King.

"Sarah, I..I..", he faltered. He had previously imagined that she would either lash out or cry at him, or she would fall completely under his spell. He had not foreseen that this young headstrong woman would make demands of HIM – a King! "Two weeks?" he questioned. "Yes, two weeks.", came the reply. Sarah could not notice he effect that her dominant words had on him. He found it quite funny though, as being obstinate was actually the last tone he expected her to take with him.

She took his arm as they entered a door that Sarah had not seen before. Jareth wanted to avenge himself over her demands," So I'm presuming you wouldn't like a tour of the castle now, you would just prefer to join me in bed!" Sarah saw his smirk and felt the way he had released her grip and was now running his arm down her back, as they walked. Inside she panicked, the naivety of her body was battling against the newly-found sexuality of her mind. Should she retreat and let him, from now on, talk to her in a very sexual manner, or should she play his game and shock him. She decided that the latter was probably the most effective method to make sure she gets her way in the future, "Well, actually Jareth, you are making me feel incredibly randy and I think I need a good hard seeing to".

Jareth stopped in the corridor and stared at her with an open mouth. He could not believe that this young, innocent creature could possibly come out with a comment like that. He decided that while showing her around the Castle, he would make as many double-entendres as possible.

As they were finishing their tour, Jareth showed her the large dining room. Walking into the dimly lit grandeur of the room, Sarah was filled with wonder, for she knew this room, she had seen it before in her dreams. She would not admit to herself, exactly what was happening between her and the Goblin King on the large, grand, archaic oak table. She immediately blushed and wished that Jareth would not see. "Ah yes. If I'm not mistaken the "Table Dream" happened in here did it not, my love?", he winked at her, and then took her left hand, pulled her into a circle and then started waltzing with her, much to Sarah's delight and embarrassment. (For that is how the dream started, with the pair waltzing very intimately around the castle, and then having a very special encounter in the Dining Room).

As the imaginary music died away, Sarah realised that she and the Goblin King were standing very close indeed. She felt she and Jareth were levitating by way of magic. She took her hands away from the dance hold, and placed them around his neck. He could see her rapid breathing and feel the violence of her heartbeat. "Sarah", he mewed, his voice deep and sensual, it penetrated her inner core, the very soul of her being. From that moment on, she was his. He knew that she could never leave him, not now anyway. He moved his right hand down to rest on her hip, with his left hand caressing her face. Their faces were almost touching now. Jareth could see her eyes were black with lust, and her body was tingling with the sensations of being this close to the person she had fantasised about for so long. Jareth knew that he was not going to kiss her. He was waiting for this innocent creature to show her sexuality and make the first move. She stared into his deep mismatched eyes; he looked almost lost. He himself was getting caught up in the emotions of all of the possibilities where this encounter could go. She gasped as she realised that their lips were barely millimetres away from each other.

She had two choices; to step back and resist his temptation, or she could lose herself to the King's sensual sexuality and let herself explore the physicality of the most passionate kiss…


	6. 6 What A Kiss Brings

OK…THIS IS WHERE IT GETS SLIGHTLY LEMON-Y.

KIDS, GO OFF AND DO HOMEWORK, PLAY GAMES OR WATCH LABYRINTH (AGAIN!).

NOT A KID-FRIENDLY CHAPTER!!

"_**All That A Kiss Brings"**_

…She had two choices; to step back and resist his temptation, or she could lose herself to the King's sensual sexuality and let herself explore the physicality of the most passionate kiss…

He lent forward and gently caressed his lips on the top of her lips and again, mewed the word "Sarah" with such sexual connotation that she felt parts of her body spasm that she had never felt before. With that, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to know what his kiss tasted like. A million fantasies were passing through her head by this point, she was unaware that her breathing was becoming more and more erratic.

Taking his soft face into her warm hands, she moved her lips to his, his lips tasted sweet, she knew it would be a cliché to say they tasted like strawberries, but they really did. As their lips touched, even his Regal thoughts of staying in control were lost. Deeping the kiss, Sarah did not feel like a little girl anymore, she felt like a woman, a woman who was ready to explore the physical side of love, with the one person who she had previously swore that she would not. Sarah ran her fingers through Jareth's luscious blonde locks. His hair felt soft and smelt like ginger, with every breath she felt the fire of passion flying higher and higher.

He felt a breath hitch in her throat when he seductively bit her lip, as if to give her a preview of what was to come. His lips now moved down the side of her face to her neck. Feeling the blush rise, from the pit of her stomach, Sarah moaned seductively, not caring who heard her. For the first time in her life, she was ready, eager, to take down Jareth's defences and see the physical side of his love. Jareth swore to himself inside his head "How the hell can she turn you on like this. This was not part of the plan. The plan is to make her pay, NOT let her have the power over you…AGAIN". Yet the thoughts of power were defeated by the thoughts of lust. He ran his hands down her back, wanting to get to the "key" part of the seduction, but he scowled himself, telling himself that he had to wait, he had to wait for her to become totally under his spell.

After satisfying his taste for her skin, he then kissed her again. She decided to surprise him and bite his lip, quite hard, to see how he would react. Hearing a low growl arouse from his throat was not the reaction she was expecting. Hearing that erotic, carnal growl made her yearn for his touch more. He now had her leaning on the cold, archaic stone wall with him standing in front of her. He broke the kiss and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. He then ran his butter-soft black leather gloves down her face, stopping to tease her lips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he saw that she was playing the game and had taken to biting his gloved thumb, in a very arousing and playful way.

He had a very deep urge to bite her neck, yet not cause her pain. When he did, she moaned moved herself closer into his body and ground her hips into his, stimulating a very physical reaction in him, which she defiantly noticed whilst in such proximity to him. He decided that he was not going to be the only person in this interaction to beg for "mercy to go harder/faster", so he decided to use a different tack to make the physicality of the situation become even more heightened.

As he kissed her again, he whispered to her to close her eyes. She did in an instant, expecting him to make her moan in ecstasy again, but he kept kissing her. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were in a different room and she was in a different dress.

She was in a large room, which had a deep red and black tone, and it was furnished with many silver ornaments. The room had lots of mirrors; at the centre of the back wall was a large, warm, crackling fire. Sarah's mouth dropped as she turned around and saw the most elegant King Size 4-Poster bed. It was dark wood, with silver and black sheets on the bed, covered with many cushions and pillows of various sizes. Jareth was watching her reactions as she discovered more of the room. She gasped as she remembered the dream, where she woke up in this very room. "Jareth, what I dreamt, did it happen?", she asked hesitantly. "No my pet, I was just showing you your future. I know that you had wanted to sleep in my room, so I showed you a preview of tonight my dear", came the husky reply from the Goblin King. She was not wearing the dress that she was wearing in the ballroom, she blushed when she realised that she was in provocative underwear – a black velvet and lace corset, fitted with elegant and purple lace, black lacy French knickers and black silk fishnet stockings and garter. He was wearing the same clothes, but the black leather waistcoat and boots had been removed. After a few seconds of embarrassment, she realised that he was standing slightly open-mouthed at her, taking in all of her body; she eventually got over her embarrassment at someone seeing her almost-naked body and decided to walk very seductively and slowly towards him.

He felt himself grow more impatient at this beauty, walking seductively towards him, and not wanting her to see how aroused he was, he decide to be sneaky. With that, as he had done in her "music room" dream, he took her hand and pulled her in close and stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Then she grasped his face in her hands and passionately kissed him, breaking every few seconds to bite his lip, or for her to bite hers. "Funny", she thought to herself, still aware that he could hear her thoughts, "I never was one for pain, but this biting-of-the-lips is sending me crazy. God I want him". He smirked at this and lifted her up, which made her squeal, so she was then sitting on his hips – a bit like a backwards Piggyback! It was only then that they were face to face, for she was a good foot taller than her. Leaning in, very slowly, he was going to tease her – every time she was sure their lips were going to touch he would pull back from her and bite his lips in an especially voluptuous manner, to which she moaned in apprehension of their lips meeting in a whirl of sensuality.

She had securely wrapped her legs around his waist now, so there was no way he could escape from her, so he realised that now was the time where he could go in for the kill.

Still kissing her, he ran his fingers through her hair, causing the kiss to break and for her neck to be more exposed than it had been previously. He wanted to show her his dominant, "masterful" side, so he launched himself onto her neck again, biting and sucking her neck, licking it after each bite. Hearing her growl and moan each time he bit her neck, he decided to run his tongue all the way from the base of her neck up to her lips. The effect this had on the young girl was one of sexual ecstasy. She now realised why girls her age were so needy when it came to boyfriends. Feeling this good was something that she never wanted to stop experiencing. She hadn't realised that while he was doing that she had been digging her nails into his back and gyrating her hips into him, causing him to see this reaction and go slowly, taking him time, as he was having fun watching her wriggle, both in agony and anticipation.

When he got back to her lips he saw that she had tears in her eyes. Removing all sexual thoughts, he looked on at her in worry "Sarah? Are you all right? Did I hurt you? Did I cause you pain?". Through the tears, Sarah giggled "No, you bastard, you utter bastard, that was the best experience Ive ever had. You knew exactly how I wanted to be kissed. This pleasure just takes some getting used to". Her inner core was pulsating, screaming out for him to come and relieve the tension inside. As he supported the bottom of her back, she wiped the tears away and whispered to him "Jareth, I want to feel you. I want to kiss you. I want to taste you. Make love to me". With that she gyrated into his hips further, causing a breath to catch in his chest.

Ok, now the concerned moment had passed. Jareth's eyes were black with passion. His remark to Sarah then startled her, as she was not aware of him inner animal - "What?", he questioned "Make love to you? What bloody movies have you been watching?". His next sentence was said disjointedly – for after every word came a soft kiss on the lips as he started to undo the lace fasteners of her corset "Darling, I think the phrase you are looking for is: Fuck me Jareth."

Before she even had time to register that he had said the word fuck – and not in a derogatory sense, he had lifted her off his hips and threw her onto the bed. As she crawled up to the middle of the bed, he stood at the end of it, hands outstretched to reach the bedposts, admiring the beautiful creature lying before him.

"She doesn't know", he thought to himself "of the sexual ecstasy that she is about to experience"….


	7. 7 Scenes Of A Sexual Nature

"_**Scenes Of A Sexual Nature"**_

He stood there for a moment, staring at the gorgeous creature stretched out in front of him. As he took in all of her body, he could see that she had goose-bumps and was breathing erratically. He crept up the bed, smirking and licking his lips in sweet anticipation. He now leaned himself on her and they were swept up in the most passionate kiss. As they kissed, she ran her hands up the back of his white poet shirt, whilst he used one hand to support himself, and ran one hand down her corset to the waistband of her French knickers. He teased her by playfully running his nails just below the waistband and then up again. She moaned and pouted to him. "Well my love, what do you want me to do now?", he playfully quizzed. "Jareth", her kittenish tone of voice arousing him even more, "You know what I want you to; isn't it obvious by where you've placed your hand?!". He removed his hand from its near-delicate place to wag his finger in front of her, "Tut tut my pet; we're about to make you into a woman, so you'll have to speak those dirty words and tell me what you want, or else I'll go and leave you and sleep in the other room", he said, pouting to her.

"Jareth! I can't say that! It's so embarrassing! Urgh! No! I can't SAY IT", she recoiled in embarrassment. Getting slightly frustrated about Sarah's not wanting to say parts of the female or male genitalia, Jareth decided to play dirty with her. He closed his eyes, moaned slightly in his throat and brushed his hand against the inside of her thigh, getting closer and closer to that sacred raised area where reality stops and female thoughts go to oblivion. "OH JARETH", she practically screamed "TOUCH ME THERE! OH GOD!". He opened his eyes to watch her say this. The view of her facial reactions alone was worth his waiting torment. "No", he said nonchalantly. She recoiled. "What?", she demanded. "You just want to get to the "fucking" bit, don't you darling. But I'm planning on showing you there so much more than just sex. Turn over", he pointed. A slight look of confusion on her face, but she did what her Goblin King told her to do. Now she was face-down on the bed. After a few minutes of silence, she turned around to see why Jareth had not moved or spoken. The Fae was staring at the form of this, the most beautiful woman he was ever going to make love to. In his heart, he knew that Sarah wasn't going to be some ordinary fuck; she was special. This wasn't just his pleasure he was wanting to gain, it was hers as well. He smiled at her, a loving smile, which made her relax and not feel so uneasy. He winked at her, licked his lips and motioned to her to turn back over to lie on her front.

After giving her a few seconds to settle down, he crawled down the bed. "Right", he thought, "let the magic begin!". He started to lick her skin from the bottom of her right ankle, to her right knee, and up to her waist, stopping to playfully bite her bottom, which made her squeal with laughter. He then knelt over her and began to untie her corset. She whined with anticipation, as he was biting the back of her neck whilst he was doing this. After removing all items of her clothing, apart from the French knickers, he turned her over, staring at her beautiful form, amazed that this girl had such womanly features. He then leant over her again, kissing her with more fire than ever before. He rubbed his finger over her soft pink lips and she playfully bit them. With more sexual eye contact than he had ever managed to achieve, he whispered "Let's see how much agony my index finger can cause you", with that he winked to her.

He let his fingers slowly travel down her body, the further he travelled the more she flinched. He pulled the knickers someway down her leg, so he could gain further access to that place that only God knew. He slid his body down between legs, so his rested for a moment on her stomach. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through that long blonde soft-as-silk hair and smirked excitedly at him. At this point, he had both hands on the bed, just beside her hip bones. He slowly removed his left hand from its resting point on the bed and slowly grazed it up her hip, across her stomach and down below his chin, to rest on her public bone.

He lifted his eyebrows and smirked "Ready to fly to the stars?", he winked. She threw her head back to the pillow and laughed, "I'm sure its not going to be THAT orgasmic", she giggled. With her head supported he then moved his hand down and slowly ran his soft hands over her wet folds. He smirked as he saw her head twitch, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her mouth open and she mewed like a cat. "Oh God, Jareth. Jesus! Ohhhh...",she sighed. He licked his lips and smirked. He ran his fingers over the soft skin inside, paying careful attention to her clitoris. After a few strokes, he could feel her pulse racing; she was getting close – already. He decided to in for the kill. As he placed his fingers inside her, her world exploded. She felt like he was flying. After he had thrusted his fingers a few times, she felt so sexually enraged that she moved her hips to meet his fingers. Faster and faster, he moved, letting her climb to heights she had never thought possible. It was at this point that he moved his right hand, up to her mouth where she hungrily sucked on his fingers. It only took a few more movements, before she orgasmed. She felt so free that she screamed his name loudly, which surprised him. Still riding high on the effects of her orgasms, she roughly ran her fingers through his hair again, breathlessly whispering "Bastard! Fucking bastard!". As he removed his fingers from inside her, she let out another orgasmic moan, which amplified even more as he trailed his hand up her body, himself moving up the bed. This time it was her to savagely bit her neck and kissed him almost violently. "My…God…I've…never experienced…anything like…that…before", she said, not being able to catch her breath.

He laid beside her, on his side. He held his head up with one arm, whilst the other he casually placed on her tummy. He openly laughed when he noticed that her eyes had gone COMPLETELY bloodshot. "Darling, I can see you had a good time, your eyes are all bloodshot", he giggled. "Oh", she replied with a slight post-orgasm tummy ache now dawning on her, "ha-ha! Oh well, that was amazing!!". She leant over and yanked his poet shirt off him and then laid on his bare chest, running her fingers over his soft chest, whilst giving herself time to recover after her first sexual experience.

After a few minutes, she ran her fingers up his chest, lightly scratching him as she went. She then leaped on top of him and sat on his pelvis, leaning down towards him. "Jareth", she mewed, playfully playing with his hair, "there's something that I want to do, but I'm not sure if your going to like it. I have never done it before and don't want to make look stupid if I do it wrong". Jareth ran his fingers up and down her chin, looking slightly concerned, "What's that then my darling? A striptease? You want to tie yourself up?", he grinned and winked.

Her cheeks flushed with colour, showing her almost embarrassment, "No its not that! I want to give you a b…a b...", she couldn't say the word to him, and felt her blush deepen even more. "Sarah, you have to say the word if you want to do it", he said taunting her. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I want to give you", she broke off and grinned at him, "I want to give you a blowjob". She immediately cringed at how naive that sounded. Jareth's face broke into a grin, and unwillingly felt his erection rise even more. He thought of a crass remark for a few seconds, smirked and said "Well, baby, there is an' old phrase – suck it and see!". She playfully whacked him on the arm before becoming serious again. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and devilishly bit his lip hard. She then rolled her tongue over his lip to sooth the pain. She then slid her tongue down his neck, his chest, stopping to flick her tongue in and out of his bellybutton which made him twitch and bite his lip in a very sexual manner.

As she was sliding down his body, she motioned him to lift his bum off the bed. He did so, as she slowly pulled his grey tights off. Her eyes widened and she let out an involuntary gasp as she saw how large he was. She shimmied herself down the bed even more, until her head was at the appropriate height to send him into ecstasy. After smirking and staring at it for a few seconds, Jareth then said "Do we need a tutorial in how to give blowjobs Miss Wi…", but was cut off. Sarah had now taken his dick in her right hand and was starting to stroke it. Building up a rhythm in her head, she took her hand all the way from the base to the tip, causing Jareth to almost yelp in pleasure. He was now running his fingers over her scalp, his stomach was taut and he had an almost expression of pain across his face. "I WILL hold out. I can't let go now...not yet", he commanded to himself inside his thoughts. He had never found hand-jobs from the women he women he was fucking, pleasurable. He did it himself too often to find it satisfying. He much preferred being inside them – in one way or another. He liked to feel the wetness of himself inside them, the way their tongues brushed over him and the way they often tried to bite him. But not, with her. He was so close to orgasm already, and he wasn't even inside her yet.

After a few more strokes, she said to herself "Okay, I think he's ready now. This will not be gross. This will be mind-blowing". With that, she took him into her mouth. She started licking at him, feeling his erection grow higher and higher. She slid her tongue all the way down and all the way back up again. He was slightly pulling at her hair now, fully in 'the moment'. She paid careful attention to the top, taking her time to make sure he was high in the heavens. It didn't take long before the Goblin King screamed "Oh Sarah! I'm coming…Ohhhhh". He came into her mouth, and she was not, surprisingly, disgusted at the taste. It was a strange taste, yet slightly bitter. She was surprised at how much juice her guy produced. She felt more aroused the more she drank him in. Finally after he had finished, she lick him a few more times and then proceeded to move up the bed, licking him as she went, until she fell onto his chest, where he put his arms around her and said, "Miss Williams, you little sexy devil. I've never cum harder for a woman like you. You're a natural". They both laughed and she felt so at peace with him, even though she was still feeling completely aroused.

They both laid there for at least half an hour, clutching each other in a frenzied calm, contemplating their experience so far, until Jareth suddenly jolted up. "Fuck it Sarah. I need to…". She got off his chest and sat on the bed. He then got off the bed and leant on the bedpost. She looked confused. "Jareth, Jareth, what's wrong?". He didn't say anything, he just pounced on her. "I want to fuck you...now". As he got on top of her, he bit her neck, harder than usual as he fondled her left breast. Her moan was one of pent-up sexual energy. As he got himself into position he growled sexily "This'll be a piece of cake". She winced as he entered her – he was certainly bigger than she had imagined him! After giving her a few seconds to get used to the ache deep in her body, he started thrusting his pelvis softly into hers. He started off slowly, getting her used to the 'building' feeling. After several thrusts, she decided to be quite kinky and to dig her nails into his back. "Ok baby, if that's how you wanna play it…" he said as he started to quicken and deepen his thrusts into her. Playing him at his own game, she raised her hips to meet his, whimpering in gratification every time she felt him go deeper and deeper inside her. He could feel her silky walls starting to tense against him, he knew she was getting close. One last thrust and they both came together, stars falling about their eyes. Both simultaneously screaming each others names as she felt him pour into him, it was the most fantastic feeling in the world. She could not describe it. It was…magical. The after effects were amazing. Hands roving everywhere, sweat pouring, breathing erratically, till finally the waves ceased, and sleep crept up, as they both laid in the darkness, held together in a mystical bond that has been since the beginning of time.


	8. The Path Beneath The Stars Scene II

"**The Path Beneath The Stars"**

Feeling the cool morning air caress her skin, Sarah was brought back to the reality of the morning. With her eyes still comfortably closed, she realised she was naked lying on the bed without a sheet covering her. She was laying on her front, one hand lying above her head, the other lying by her side. It was only then she realised something odd, there was a weight on her buttocks; it felt hand-shaped. She then took a sexually charged breath as she realised what had happened last night. Jareth had taken her innocence and she was damn proud of that fact! She then realised that she had goose-pimples all over her body, due to the wind blowing across her skin. It felt quite nice, Jareth's warm hand soothing her bare, cool skin.

She must have laid there for a good while, not changing her breathing pattern, contemplating the activities last night, and also contemplating her future – should she stay here with Jareth or should she return home, never to remember the Underground. She blushed as she remembered how powerful her many orgasms were, and she almost giggled aloud when she reminisced on how Jareth had screamed her name when he came many, many times.

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth had also woken up. He was lovingly staring at her, aware she didn't know he was awake. The biting of her lip signposted to Jareth that Sarah was thinking of their magical, mystical experience last night. "Hmmm…", he thought, "lets she how perceptive she is", as he slowly and gently scratched his nails across her ass until she shuddered and whimpered and giggled. "And a good morning to you too!", she scoffed playfully. She turned over, so she was now lying on her back, she ran her fingers up his well toned abs, up his neck and then twined strands of his hair through her fingers, looking at him playfully. He took her hand away from his hair and then proceeded to place kisses on the inside of her arm whilst sliding his hand down the centre of her body, stopping short of her pubic bone. "Back in a minute", he whispered in her ear and then proceeded to pull on his grey tights and pull on his crisp poets' shirt. "Jareth?", she questioned worriedly. "No, no its fine, I'm just going to get something to drink, you just lay there and amuse yourself, love", he shot back cheekily. He opened the bedroom door and swept out, quietly closing the door behind him.

After a few seconds of non-activity, Sarah's mind and imagination sprung into action. Last night she couldn't help but notice two red silk pieces of material (almost like silk ties) that were loosely tied around the end of the bed. The innocence in her was lost, as she sneakily retrieved the material and tied her left wrist to the metal frame headboard at the top of the bed. She loosely tied a knot around the right-hand pole and placed her hand into it, tying it with her teeth. As a tiger waits to pounce on the innocent gazelle, she waited. She waited for her pray to return.

After about 10 minutes he re-entered the room carrying two gold goblets. He nearly dropped them when he saw HIS prey, his innocent girl, his gazelle, all tied up and looking like she was so needing some attention – of the sexual kind.

"Well, well well…Uh oh Miss Williams…you are going to regret tying yourself up, as in a few moments you will be screaming to be released, for you will not be able to take the pleasure and I assure you, I will NOT be letting you free…", his voice gravely with a sexual, guttural connotation.

Placing the goblets on the floor near the bed, he then slowly walked around the bed. He kept his eyes on her naked form, writhing and pulsating, ready to be pounced upon.

"Close your eyes", he ordered. She giggled at the authority in his voice. "Close your eyes", this time it was said with more ordering authority. She did as she was told, slightly hurt at his order. He then crept up the bed and kissed her. This time it was a forceful kiss, the effect of which surprised Sarah. She felt more aroused than she did when he was gentle with her. He was now on all fours, towering over her stimulated body. He placed his arms on either side of her ribs, lowering himself down so all his weight was on his legs. As he slowly moved down the bed, as he had done the night before, he now nipped at her skin, causing her to moan. She was now on the oblivion line dividing pain and pleasure. Once he got down to her hip bones, he sexily licked and nipped at them. Laughing into her navel, he checked that she still had her eyes closed. He felt a sense of boyhood arrogance, as he saw that her face was one of concentration and pleasure, shown in her furrowed eyebrows and the biting of her lip.

He took one hand free of the grip on her hipbone and traced it up her thigh. As he was doing this, he could already feel the energy and heat emanating from inside her core. She moaned and threw her head back when he vigorously rubbed his hand on the inside of her right thigh whilst tracing his tongue in a line from her bellybutton to her public bone. "Jarethhhh….?" She managed to say, her skin tingling with energy as she knew what he was about to do. "As a King, I'm sure you want to experience all of the Regal power that I am willing to reveal" he whispered as he then lowered his head and licked the inside of her thigh, tracing his tongue up her thigh, until she nearly screamed, convulsed and broke free of the bonds around her wrists in anticipation of his tongue reaching 'her most holy place'.

He smirked as he realised how aroused and ready she was. As his tongue found the most sacred female place, her whole body writhed as she screamed his name, ready almost to be sick at the violence of her pleasure. He slowly licked her clitoris, aiding her pleasure with his fingers. He had never heard a woman make the sounds that she made. She was completely free. She didn't care for the scream, pants, moans and squeals that she was projecting. He didn't have to wait long for the pulsating energy and sensitivity of the arousing pleasure to build so much that she orgasmed, her female energy spilling into him, as he could feel the pulsating and spasming of her walls around his fingers. Images faded into pure colour, lights blended into one. She felt like she was high; yet the acuteness of her pleasure made her feel sick to the inner core, from the enormity of the feelings she had never experienced – she thought that simple sex was the maximum pleasure! How wrong she was!

Breathing in her orgasm and her energy also brought him to a high. Never had he felt prouder as a Fae, than seeing her be totally open, free and orgasming in front of his very eyes. It wasn't for a few minutes that he realised something was wrong. He jumped up the bed in a panic, opening the restraints on her wrists. He shouted at her "Sarah! Sarah! Wake up! Sarah!", whilst frantically trying to shake her. He could see she was breathing and had a very slow heartbeat, yet she wasn't responding to him. After a while of him cradling her, trying to wake her up, he felt her breathe very weakly and open her eyes:-

"Jarethicantspeakifeelsickthatwassogoodohmygod" – was all he could get out of her, before she drifted back into the oblivion of sleep, where it would take her a long while to recover. "Haha!", he thought to himself, "never in my life has a woman orgasmed so hard that she fainted. Nice to know I've still got it!!".

He gave up on the prospect of payback for 'his service', so he laid her on the bed and left her to sleep off the orgasm. He laid on the bed with her and decided if he wasn't going to get any payback, he would do it himself! As he was right handed, he decided to use his left hand to wank himself off, imagining it to be her small petite hand. Building up a steady rhythm, he closed his eyes and in his mind experienced the feelings of running his tongue over his clitoris, feeling how she would twitch and convulse with each movement of his tongue and fingers. After he, himself, had orgasmed, he too fell into a deep sleep.

Later on in the day, Jareth was sitting in the library/crystal-gazing room, sitting on the window seat. Now, let's be clear, Jareth was not ordinarily sensitive and emotional person, but there was something about Sarah which made her different from any woman he had known or been with. One year ago, he was so bitter and it was indescribable the anger he had felt towards the girl who had ruined his Labyrinth. Yet now, he would destroy it himself, if that meant she would stay with him. It then clicked. He remembered hearing her quote a line to Toby, from that red book, that fateful night last year, "But what she didn't know, was that the King had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers". He realised that she had power – power over him. He HAD fallen in love with her. Deep in the pit of his heart, the Goblin King knew she felt the same about him – and it wasn't just for the sex – she did love him.

"Penny for your thoughts", said the creature standing in the doorway, only clad in one of the King's poets' shirts which reached just below her buttocks. "Sarah", he said surprised at her presence, yet his voice was filled with a warm, loving thoughtfulness. He stood to greet her, sure that now was the time for her to answer the question that he had posed in the ballroom dance that previous night. His mismatched eyes were perfect in her eyes. Everything about him was perfect in her eyes. Brushing away the misplaced hair from her face, he held her face in her hands and said:

"Sarah, have you made a decision? Are you going home and forgetting the existence of this place, of me, forever? Or are you staying here with me? You will be my queen.

Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me do as I say and I will be your slave".

Before she responded, he took her hand and guided her onto the balcony, where they both witness the sunset which painted the sky a rainbow of colours. The sky alone was a poignant reflection of his feelings at that moment. His blonde hair danced and sparkled in the wind, his amulet reflecting the sunlight with a warm glow.

"Well", he asked softly, "Sarah, I love you…I am willing to give this all up, if you would will me to"

Sarah turned to him, slowly took a breath and said….

DUN DUN DUN…TO BE CONTINUED …hehehe


End file.
